harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Willow's Thief
''Willow's Thief ''is the first book in the Willow's Thief ''series. Written by Luna, the story is a crossover between the worlds of '''Harry Potter' and Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The story concerns the meeting of Willow Rosenberg during her recovery from magic addiction and Sirius Black, who is on the run from the Ministry of Magic, and the struggle against Lucius Malfoy and the First Evil. Although the story is primarily featured in Sunnydale, California, other locations featured include Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, and Columbia Village. Summary Willow is finishing up her detox in England when she realizes someone is stealing from her pantry. She finds the thief and maybe, just maybe, he’ll steal more than just her bread and eggs. Chapters #Discovery of the Thief #Everyone’s a Little Bit Crazy, From Time to Time #The Juggernaut of the Babbling World #Wet 'N' Wild #I Am Serious. #All Because of That Bloody Stupid Scooby Shirt! #Intro to the Wizarding World 101 #Figuring out Floo #Owl Correspondence #You Taste Like Strawberries #Keep Your Friends Close, and Your Enemies Closer #Owl Correspondence #2 #The Social Butterfly of Hogsmeade #The ‘Truth’ About Sirius Black #Hope Is For Fools #The ‘Dark One’ Is Here #A Gray Shimmering Sea #I *Knew* Dark Witches Didn’t Use the Word ‘Neato’ #A Giant Shoe *Would* Be Rather Silly #What You Deserve #Peeping Gryffindors #Dear Miss Manners:I Thought My Houseguest Was Evil #The Escape #A False Sense of Security #Sunnydale Welcomes Dirty-Hot Aragorn Guy #Just Your Standard Supper Talk #Family #Comfort #Buffy Summers, Counselor Extraordinaire #A ‘Clueless’ Moment #The Obsession of Lucius Malfoy #The Summers Half-Way House for the Formerly Evil #When Pigs Fly #Menslengua Demons, Snoozum Monkeys,& Alphabet Eyes #Sad Puppy Face #Conversations with Dead People #Revelations #Shovel Speeches #The British Invasion #If Our Lives Were a Drinking Game… #Just Like Riding a Bike #Whips and Chains in the Chamber of Secrets? #Flirting With Disaster #Too Much Information #Christmas Eve with My Favorite Minion #Christmas in Buffy’s Barbie Dream House #Remus’ Furry Little (Conversational) Problem #Team Slayer v. Team Wizard v. Team ? #I Gotta Feeling #Kisses & Confessions #The Vision of the Two-Faced Spy #Like Godfather, Like Godson #Not Perfect, But Perfect for Her #Ambush in Elk Meadow #The Killing Curse #No Doctor’s Excuses Accepted #A Wand Via the MAX Line #Score Another One for the Yanks #Storyteller #The Witch is Revealed #A Dash of ‘Crucio’ & A Drop of Polyjuice #A Vampire & A Witch Walk Into a Bar… #It’s Hammer Time! #Duuuun Dun. Duuuun Dun… #Healing & Dealing #Nothing’s Better Than Post-Soul Restoration Cake! #Hard Questions and Simple Answers #Appearances Can Be Deceiving #Tonight the Stars Speak! #Damn Dirigible Plum Earrings #The Watcher, The Wizard, & The Wanker #Black and Red, and Bad All Over #Vino de Slayer #“A Kwanza Bovu!” #The Grandmother & the Emo Boy #Something Ripper This Way Comes #Two Broody Dudes Most Excellent Adventure #Of Hunters and Whores #The Man Cave #Love, or Something Like It #A Black Family Reunion #Truths and Lies... A Deadly Surprise #The Drag Queen of the Wizarding World #Ye Olde ‘Save the World’ Plan #Preparations #24 Hours to Go-Go... #Trelawney Comes Through Again! #Connecting #I’m a Genie In a Bottle, Baby #The ‘Super Best Friends’ Fight Back! #Power. #Bitch Slap with the Devil’s Trap #Epilogue Story Willow's Thief by Luna Category:Stories Category:Novels Category:Crossovers Category:2010 works